The Final Challange
by Rae Kitano
Summary: Twelve months after Vert's disappearance the Metal Maniacs and Teku team up to join Dr. Tezla and Lani to restore the Wheel of Power and return to the Racing Realms. Only things dont turn out as they expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : This update was a long time overdue. With this story recently being added to readers favourites list, I thought it was about time I went back over it and update, edited and improved it somewhat. I don't expect you to go back and re-read it. But I do hope those who do read this story enjoy it.**_

* * *

Dr Tezla went through the drivers on his screen. The rivalry between the Metal Maniacs and the Teku had dispersed since the disappearance of Vert. This made the situation tolerable between them all, as they worked together to rebuild their base.

In their temporary headquarters Dr. Tezla was been busy trying to restore the Wheel of Power. It had been the most agonising time for him. Without Vert and the forth ring trying to get the Wheel of Power to work this time proved frustrating; bordering on despair. But Tezla would not quit.

Tezla continued to scroll through the drivers, taking a break from working on restoring the wheel. Every so often, he keyed in vital information regarding the drivers and their cars, with the vain hope it was going to help them get through the next realms without any problems. "That's if I can get the Wheel of Power working again," he sighed to himself.

Tezla knew his true goal was to reach the Accelerons and this time he was ready to return to racing himself. The new suit he had created was more durable to allowing movement with ease. He was confident there was nothing to stop him now from reaching his goal. With Nitrium, he knew he would be a force to be reckoned with. If only he could get the wheel of power to work.

He ran his fingers through his hair. The last twelve months had been even harder than Tezla would have admitted and without the other drivers, he did not think he would have made it as far as he had. He sighed again and stood up. He missed Gig not being by his side. After everything that had happened between them, he still felt responsible for his destruction.

It was late and Tezla was tired. He needed sleep - something he rarely got enough off. Shutting down the computers, he made his way to the garage. Sleep could wait a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks later, the Metal Maniacs and Teku were all eating in the dining room when Dr Tezla and Lani came in. All the drivers became quiet as they turned to look.

When Dr. Tezla knew he had everyone's attention he spoke. "It has been done. The Wheel of Power is back online."

There was jubilation from the drivers, as Tezla waited for the noise to drop before continuing.

Over the excitement, Tork asked, bringing everyone to silence again. "Will the Wheel open again for us?"

Tezla ran his fingers through his hair, "It will open but to where I have no idea. Without the actual forth ring, there are no guarantees what will happen. All we can do is try and see what happens."

"So how did you get it to work?" Nolo asked.

"I've been running the final transmission we had with Vert over the last few months. The magnetic pulses and the images we were able to record from his on board camera were enough for me to configure the information to get the Wheel of Power running without the actual forth ring".

Lani continued, "We're not sure if what we have is right or not, but the wheel is now operational and could open at any time."

"You rock Lani," said Monkey jumping up onto his chair. Then realizing everyone was looking at him, he blushed and sat back down again.

"Thanks Monkey," Lani said awkwardly.

"So now we wait?" Taro asked.

"Yes, I suggest you return to your garages and get you and your cars ready. We don't know when the realms will open." Dr Tezla told them.

The only noise heard was the scrapping of chair as the drivers exited the room.

Lani looked at Dr. Tezla and asked, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Tezla did not look at her but the door in which the driver had left from. "I don't know Lani, but we're about to find out."

The Metal Maniacs made their way to their garage.

"Do you think Tezla's got it?" Wylde asked.

"If he says he has, then he has." Taro replied.

"Well it's about time," said Pork Chop, "I'm tired of all this waiting around."

"What are you talking about Pork Chop you've barely been here?" Monkey stared at the large man, walking in front of him.

"Well someone needed to get us new cars. I'm probably the only one here that's done any real work." Pork Chop told them.

Wylde, walking at the front of the group, spun around and raising his drone'd arm at Pork Chop said, "Hey, who do you think built this place."

Pork Chop shrugged and walking passed Wylde replied, "Yeah well, it took you long enough, didn't it."

Wylde clenched his drone'd hand ready to take on Pork Chop when Tork said, "Enough! We have work to do. If you guys want to fight then do it on the track."

Wylde dropped his arm, with a huff, stormed past them all, and headed towards Spine Buster.

"Geez, and I thought he was angry before," said Monkey.

Taro turned and said, "How would you feel if you lost an arm to the drones."

Monkey looked back at Wylde and shuddered he didn't like the idea at all.

Once in their garage the Metal Maniacs went to work.

After spending an hour under the bonnet of Rollin' Thunder fine tuning the engine Monkey stopped and walked over to Wylde who was working the closest to him.

Not wanting Wylde to think he was frightened of him Monkey said, "Hey! Wylde."

Wylde ignored him as he tuned his engine. Ever since he had been tortured by the drones and had his arm replaced, Wylde had become even angrier, if such a thing were possible, thought Monkey.

"Wylde." Monkey said again.

Wylde, concentrating hard on what he was doing, as well as ignoring Monkey, suddenly used too much force with his droned hand and stripped the bolt he was trying to do up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Wylde yelled throwing the wrench his was holding across the room just missing Monkey's head.

Monkey didn't bother hanging around. He took off backwards, tripped over the wrench, before getting back up and running to where Tork was standing beside his car.

Tork had stopped what he was doing at the sound of Wylde's frustrated yell and watched Monkey come over to him.

"Man, should he even be here?" Monkey told Tork.

"It's not over for him yet. He still has a score to settle and until he does we need to stay welded."

"You don't think we will be racing the drones again do ya Tork," Monkey asked a little shaky.

Tork shrugged and went back to tuning his engine.

"Hey! Tork," Monkey said, "Why doesn't Lani help us anymore?"

Tork did not look up from what he was doing but replied, "Since Tezla plans to race this time Lani has decided to race as well."

"Really, you mean I'll be racing against Lani," Monkeys eyes glazed over as he stared off into space with a large grin creeping across his face.

Tork looked at Money and shook his head. There was no helping him, he thought, as he went back to tuning his engine.

Over at the Teku garage, talk was also about the wheel of power.

"Finally, something is going right for a change. It should work, right." Nolo asked to the others, as they gathered around the benches in their garage.

"He's worked too hard not to believe he hasn't done it." Kurt replied. Kurt thought about the last twelve months. It had been hard for all of them but Kurt couldn't help think how much harder it had been for him. With Markie being tortured by the drones and with Vert still missing, Kurt was only just keeping it together.

Kurt looked back over at Nolo. No one took Vert's disappearance more seriously that the leader of the Teku. Nolo felt himself responsible for Vert's disappearance and the fact that they had had no word from him so far only tormented Nolo further.

Looking over to Shirako and Karma, they were down to four now and Karma had thought they should consider getting another Teku to help them once the realms had reopened. But Nolo was adamant that no one would replace Vert.

They had all been, in some way, affected by the loss of Vert and the wheel of power. Now with the wheel up and running, the hope that Vert might be found, was on all their minds.

"We should give are cars the once over before Tezla opens the wheel." Nolo told them. Separating, they all moved towards their cars and began the process of checking them, ready to race.

With Pork Chop's assistance, Shirako had been able to replace all their cars they had lost during the last race. Pork Chop had not been too happy to hear he would be going out with Shirako but had taken him anyway when the other Teku had insisted.

Kurt made his way over to Sling Shot. Shirako had done a fantastic job with the sound since his return and both Nolo and Karma had worked wonders with the paint. Kurt admired his car, then getting in and started it up. It purred, then turning up the sound, he popped the bonnet.

Nolo listened to the music coming from Kurt's car. Nodding his head to the beat, he lifted Synkro up with the hydraulic lift and got underneath to check the nitrox. With new cars, Monkey had helped them to install nitrox 3 ½. Checking to make sure it was all connected right, not that he didn't trust Monkey but he wasn't taking any chances.

Nolo thought of the Maniacs. His relationship with Tork had turned into a great friendship, although Nolo was not quick to admit it. Since accepting Tones death, as it was - an accident, Nolo had come to respect Tork as a driver and an equal. During the rebuilding of their headquarters Nolo and Tork often worked together as did Taro and Karma.

Nolo looked over at Karma. She had Chicane on the dyno and was testing the torque of her engine. She and Taro had developed a strange relationship. Nolo was unsure at times if they were together or not.

Kurt came over to Nolo and looking up under his car said, "Not much we need to do really is there."

"No, not much. Unless your Karma, then your car can never be to perfect."

Kurt gave a laugh, "She's one of kind, good thing she's on our side."

Nolo laughed too. "Those Maniacs won't know what hit them once she's out on the track. Kurt, you think we'll see the drones again?" Nolo asked the question quietly and seriously.

"They'll be there; I doubt they'd have given up."

"Then I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Wylde when we see then next."

Kurt looked out into space thinking of his brother, then focusing back in at Nolo he said, "When the drones come no one better be in Markie's way".

Nolo gave Kurt a pat on the back and said, "When the drones come Kurt, we'll be ready for them."

Kurt nodded and leaving Nolo walked over to Karma.

Karma had worked the hardest of all the Teku to have her car ready. From the technology she had learnt from the drones and what she had been able to pick up from Dr Tezla regarding Nitrium, Karma had developed by far the greatest car anyone could imagine.

Kurt stood back and admired the fine lines of Chicane. When Karma saw him standing there she turned the engine off and came around to stand by him. "I still haven't decided if you're planning to race or just win," he said to her.

Karma laughed, "Both," she replied. "Actually it's more than just that Kurt, it's about getting even. There's no doubt the drones will be wherever it is we go and this time I plan to make it count."

Kurt looked back at Karma's car, "Then they won't know what's hit them," he said with a smile.

Kurt moved off, leaving Karma and made his way over to Shirako. He stood for some time watching Shirako inside Bassline with the music up too loud to get his attention. Shirako lay back in his seat with his eyes closed and Kurt wondered if anything bothered Shirako. He turned away and looked around their garage. It hadn't been the same since the disappearance of Vert. If Kurt thought he was just keeping it together, looking around he realized they were all feeling similar. The only think that was keeping them together was being a Teku, and the desire to get even.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezla left the dining room, aware of Lani following him as he returned to the control room.

Entering, he moved over to the screen displaying the Wheel of Power and its technical data. He leaned on the table and stared at the screen in front of him. Nothing looked any different since the last time he had looked. He sighed, if only Gig were there, he thought for the hundredth time that day.

Lani came around to sit in front of the screens. She pressed a few buttons then turned to Dr Tezla and said, "It will work Dr Tezla."

Dr Tezla looked at Lani then back at the screen, "If only we would be so sure. The forth ring doesn't look right, it feels incomplete."

"We've analyzed all the data, it's all there," Lani said.

"I know, there's just something that doesn't feel right about all of this. But we've gone over it so many times now; I have to trust it's going to work."

Lani watched Dr Tezla for a moment longer before turning back towards the screens, watching the data process. Lani had become increasingly worried for Dr Tezla since Gig had been destroyed. She knew they had been betrayed by Gig but still Dr Tezla could not bring himself to accept Gig had gone.

On several occasions recently, Dr Tezla had called Lani 'Gig' by mistake without realizing he had. Lani let it go; until they were racing again only then did she feel Dr Tezla would begin to have real purpose. While the Wheel of Power had remained closed Dr Tezla's grip on reality was fast approaching but now, with the wheels now activated, Lani hoped he would be alright.

Lani stood and without looking at Dr Tezla said, "I'm going down to the garage to get the Nomad ready." Lani didn't wait for a reply; she knew she would not get one.

Down in their garage it was quiet and lonely. Lani could hear the distant music from the Teku's garage and the roaring of engines from the Maniacs.

Lani made her way over to the Nomad, popped the bonnet and began tuning the engine. She had been cleaning the spark plugs when Dr Tezla came in and walked over to Nitrium.

Lani stopped what she was doing and watched. He just stood there looking at Nitrium. He didn't need to do anything to get it ready; his car was perfect and needed no attention at all.

After a few moments, he turned and left the garage. Lani sighed and went back to tuning her car in silence.

Dr Tezla left the garage and made his way to his room. Once there he sat on his bed looking at his hands. How many times had he thought, was this really worth it? When he truly believed he should just give up, the little voice inside him drove him to keep going. The rewards, he continually told himself, would be worth it.

If Vert can reach the Accelerons then so can I, Tezla told to himself. That was the only thing that kept him going.

"Gig," Dr Tezla began then stopped realising his error. He put his hands on the bed beside him and hung his head. If only Gig had survived, he was sure that he could have over road the Silencerz programming and had Gig back as his confidant. Instead, he was alone and without the support he needed to ensure, what he was doing was right.

Dr Tezla stood up and after a moment he realised he had not moved. Shaking himself out of his daze, he made his way back to the control room.

For three days, the Maniacs milled around their garage, keeping out of each other's way, while waiting for the wheel to open. Monkey had avoided Wylde by keeping close to Tork or Pork Chop. Taro was the only Maniac Wylde find time for and when Monkey had asked Tork why, he had just shrugged and said nothing.

It was Taro who stayed close to Wylde and helped him with his care. Monkey was sure, if Taro had not helped Wylde his car would never had been ready.

Wylde, himself couldn't control his anger at his situation. He resented the disfiguration he had had to endure at the hands of the drones. Having no control over the strength the arm produced, made it difficult for him to do the things he enjoyed, like working on his car.

When they had been rebuilding the base, his strength had come in handy on a number of occasions when moving heavy steel beams and other things. But Wylde resented the new strength he now had.

The arm represented too many horrors for him and if not for the renewed friendship with his brother Kurt, Wylde would have never been able to have made it far.

Wylde watched Monkey skirt around behind his car and quickly scurry towards Pork Chop. Wylde shook his head. There was nothing he could do about the way the others treated him. It pained him to think they thought of him as he now was. Although Tork still treated him as a Maniac, it was Taro that truly made it worth the effort for Wylde to still be there.

Taro had never looked at him any differently. He still treated him as he always had been and because of this Wylde found the time for Taro. Wylde knew there was nowhere else for him to go and Taro had offered to help him out when everything was over and done with. Wylde looked at his drone'd arm, if they came up against the drones again Wylde would make every last one of them pay for what they had done to him.

As Wylde stood examining his arm, the sudden sound of alarms began to ring. Wylde looked over at Taro and nodding said, "It's time."

Wylde's grin was evil as he got into his car and got ready to race.

"Finally," Pork Chop said. "Come on Monkey man, let's finish this thing." Pork Chop went over to his workbench and pulling a large black bag out from under he tossed it into the passenger side of Jack Hammer and got into his car as Monkey made his way to Rollin' Thunder.

"I don't like this one bit." Monkey said, "Why am I doing this." Then Lani's voice came over the loud speaker, "All drivers are to be ready to enter the realm." Monkey smiled a sweet smile and said to himself, "Ah! Lani." He then remembered that she would be going into the realm herself this time and without any more thought Monkey got into Rollin' Thunder, ready to race.

Tork pulled out of the garage first in Hollowback followed by the other Maniacs. They were not sure what they were to expect but they all knew they were there to race and that was exactly what they were going to do.

The Teku spent the three days listening to music mostly, sticking close to their cars, for the moment the wheel opened. Nolo had become edgy with waiting and Kurt felt much the same. Only Karma and Shirako seemed content to wait or so it seemed.

Karma had worked hard to get her car perfect. She had used all the information she had obtained from the drones to perfect her car but what she wanted more now than anything was to try out the new technology she had been able to get from Tezla. After they had escaped the explosion of the Acceledrome, Karma had hounded Tezla to let her use his technology on her car.

Dr Tezla had been reluctant for reasons Karma was unsure of but eventually he had relented and allowed Karma to learn all she wanted of Nitrium. She had then installed some of that advanced technology into Chicane unbeknown to the other drivers.

Sitting down on the floor in front of her car, Karna opened her laptop in front of her. With her car was still on the dyno, she began running various scenarios through the computer watching the cars response. She no longer needed to be behind the wheel to control Chicane drive the car, so long as she had her laptop. She smiled at how far she had advanced since first joining Tezla.

Back then, she had thought herself perfect, but now she knew she was. There was no one who could match her, except for maybe the Silencerz themselves but they had no way of knowing if they were still around. Tezla believed they too, would find a way back into the realms. That they would undoubtedly find it long before he did and that bother Tezla.

Karma was looking forward to racing again but not against the other drivers but against herself. She smiled as she thought of Taro, their relationship had been steadily growing and of all the drivers, Taro seemed to be the only one that understood Karma's need for perfection. He never judged her nor expected anything more of her. There had been many nights when they had just sat in the back corner of either garages and talked about their dreams, desires and their cars.

Karma remember Lani once telling her the reason she and Taro broke up was because he didn't talk much but Karma had come to realise just how deep Taro's thoughts were and she felt drawn to him as he did to her. Karma sighed; it felt good to have someone around who appreciated her for who she was.

When the sirens sounded, indicating the wheel had opened. Karma turned her car off through the laptop, causally packing it away. Then getting up from the floor she walked over to her car and put the laptop on the passenger seat. She moved around to the driver's door, opened it and climbed in. Started the car, she reversed it off the dyno, and pulled in behind Kurt who was already behind Nolo.

As Karmas watched her real vision mirror, she saw Shirako causally walking towards his car. He got in and before he had turned the engine over, the entire garage was filled with loud techno music. Karma smiled, if they were going to be meeting up with any Drones or Silencerz than they were certainly going to know they were coming.

Shirako pulled up behind Karma and together they pulled out of their garage and into the large structure that contained the single lane track leading to the Wheel of Power. The wheel was spinning above them and the anticipation of racing was exhilarating to all the drivers.

Lani was making her way back up to the control room with lunch for Dr Tezla when the siren began to sound. As the door to the control room opened, Dr Tezla came running out saying to Lani, "No time for that now Lani, the Wheel of Power is opening".

Tezla ran passed her and Lani, looking at the tray in her hand quickly made her way into the control room and put it onto the side table by the door. She was almost about to leave when she made her way over to the microphone informing the driver to be ready to race.

With that done Lani ran out the room and towards their garage. Dr Tezla was already in Nitrium and heading out of the garage and toward the ramp as Lani was getting into the Nomad. Making her way to the track she gazed up at the Wheel of Power turning ready to open. Lani smiled at herself, they had done it, she knew they would.

"Well done Lani," came Monkeys voice through her headset in her helmet.

"Thanks Monkey." Lani repleid. As much as he annoyed her, Monkey was always the first to give her the credit.

"Be careful out there today Monkey ok," she told him.

"Don't encourage him," came Wylde's voice over the headset. Lani smiled as Monkey replied, "Hey, she was talking to me."

Monkey continued, "I'll be real careful Lani and if you need any help today you just ask me."

"Thanks Monkey," Lani said, "but I think I'll do just fine."

As the Wheel stopped spinning and the realm opened, Dr Tezla's voice came over the headset to all the drivers, "We don't know what to expect when we go through so kept your eyes open and stay alert. If I haven't said it before, thank you for what you have all achieved these past twelve months and sticking with it."


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Tezla led the drivers towards the single lane track and to the operational Wheel of Power. He accelerated until Nitrium was at the 300 miles per hour needed to propel through the Wheel of Power. As Dr Tezla emerged, nothing could have prepared him for what he discovered. Drone vehicles everywhere, all over the track he had emerged on. Nitrium pilled through them, clearing the way as the other drivers followed as he tried desperately to maneuver around them and failed. Using the advance technology install on Nitrium, Tezla pushed a button as the car disappeared then reappeared past the drone vehicles.

In his rear vision mirror, he watched the Metal Manics, one by one they enter the track. Tork leading, immediately activated his batter ram on the front of Hollowback and scattered the remaining drone vehicles from the track. By the time the Teku came through the track was clear but littered in drone debris.

"Split up." Tezla told the drivers, "But keep in contact at all times. Looks like the Drones have arrived before us."

"Or never left." Taro replied.

Tezla didn't know what to think as he took the first turn from the track and headed deeper in to Hot Wheel City, the Acceleron's former city.

"Manics, pull in." Tork told his team as one by one they pulled in behind their leader. Tork continued further into the city and all the drivers observed the roads around them. Seeing drone's on almost every road, Tork had to make a decision as to whether they split, as Tezla had suggested or continued together.

Tezla's idea of splitting up wasn't going to help them, and although their vehicles where equipped to take on almost any attack, their cars weren't like Nitrium.

Then there was Wylde. With the number of drones they had to now face, it was likely he could snap and do something irrational, even get himself hurt. The decision was his to make, not Tezla's, and his team was what mattered.

"Taro, you're with me. Pork Chop and Monkey; go with Wylde." Once the decision was made, Tork took the first next left in the fork in the road, followed closely by Taro. Looking briefly to his right, he watched at Wylde continued, Pork Chop and Monkey close behind.

Taro trailed close behind Tork, please with his decision to team each other. He knew if he and Tork separated they would both be able to take care of themselves. His concern for Monkey were strong, but there was nothing that could be done about it. If they had known what was waiting for them, perhaps Monkey would have remained behind, Lani too. But it was too late now and he was going to have to keep his ears open should either of them get into trouble. He briefly thought of Karma and smiled. He didn't need to worry about her. He knew of the work she had done to modify Chicane, and realized if any of them was going to make it, it was going to be Karma.

Wylde, fired up about racing after the absence of the realms for so long, was almost ready to put the pain behind him. His very soul burned with the anticipation and not since his capture and torture by the drones had Wylde felt the excitement of being behind the wheel of Spine Buster.

That was until he hit the realm, confronted by all the drones. Back in Hot Wheel City, of all places. The fear that gripped him in those first few seconds almost crushed him; until the anger returned twice fold. Gripping the stirring wheel, he heard it crack under his drone arm and forcing himself to relax his grip he continued on, when Tork and Taro went left. It didn't matter that Pork Chop and Monkey were behind him, he was going to destiny every last drone there before their time was up.

Pork Chop shook his head as he followed Wylde. Unbelievable, he thought. Checking his rear view mirror, Monkey sticking close as he could and he grunted. He could make out Monkey murmuring to himself but not able to understand what he was saying. Monkey obviously wasn't happy at where they had landed.

"Hey Monkey man, you ok", Pork Chop asked.

"Yeah … yeah, I'll just stick with you. It can't be that bad." Monkey replied, the fear evident by the high pitch of his voice.

Pork Chop grimaced, as the track they were on rose and came parallel to another track, with dozens of drones heading in the same direction as them. Hearing the choking sounds of Monkey he heard Tork say, "You've got this one Monkey."

Looking over to the large bag next to him, Pork Chop he had been prepared this time. No drone was taking any of them this time if he could help it. Just thinking of what they did to Wylde made him furious. Those drones were going to pay, he thought, and he was going to give them a hiding they would not be expecting.

Monkey replied to Tork, "I'm good. I'm good." Then murmuring to himself, "Just stick together, I've got this."

Focused on following Pork Chop, Monkey didn't notice the fast approach of the drones from the other track connecting with theirs until both Wylde and Pork Chop veered to miss the collision. Monkey wasn't fast enough and stirring out of control Rollin' Thunder jackknifed as the remainder of the drone vehicles raced past him. Looking over his shoulder and around, he realized he was no one his own.

"Pork Chop," Monkey squeaked.

"I've got him." Lani replied as she followed the Teku along the same track.

"Thanks Lani." Was all Pork Chop said as he followed Wylde deeper into the city.

As the Teku over took Monkey, stalled on the track, Shirako told him as he passed, "Way to go." Monkey watched them pass before Lani pulled up in front of him.

Monkey dropped his head onto his steering wheel; this was not going well. In fact, the last place he wanted to be was in the middle of Hot Wheels City surround by thousands of drones. Looking back down the track, he could make out the portal they had come from. Looking back in his rear view mirror Monkey could see drone debris on the track. Whichever way he went Monkey knew the one thing he had to do right was to find a way out.

Starting Rollin' Thunder back up Monkey takes a deep breath and pulling around Lani, takes off back toward the portal.

"Monkey," Lani calls as Rollin' Thunder takes off in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Lani?" Tork asked.

"All good," she replied, as she turned the Nomad around and took off after Monkey. Monkey ignored then and continued back down the track.

The Teku came through the portal, missing the brunt of the destruction but still had to maneuver around it. Nolo, leading his team, was speechless at their arrival back at Hot Wheel City. But what shocked him the most was the state the city was in. Drones commanded the road and sky, there were everywhere and there was no way they were going to get through the realm without damage or loss.

This frighten Nolo, but he kept his focus as he lead the Teku down the track, following the Metal Maniacs. Hearing Tezla tell them to split, the Tork breaking the maniacs up into two teams, Nolo knew that was the best thing to do.

He directed Kurt to stay with him, and Shirako and Karma to team.

Kurt had silently agreed with the decision, and grateful Tork had sent Prok Chop and Monkey to follow his brother. The moment he had entered the city, his fears grew, not only for Markie but also for all off them. But he knew how capable they all were after everything they had been through, he had to focus of getting himself through, no matter what.

When they passed Monkey, facing the wrong direction, the Teku continued past, Kurt telling himself his brother could look after himself. Karma sped past Monkey, knowing at the speeds they were traveling, none of them could stop and help him. Hearing Lani, who was last through the portal, stop for Monkey, she knew he was in good hands.

The adrenaline coursing through Karma, at what she could achieve while in the city, amplified when she saw the drones. The new technology installed had Karma itching to try it. She had told no one of what she had done to Chicane except for Taro whom never doubted she could incorporate Telza's technology into her car.

Karma thought of Taro then, she had offered to help him with Rivited but he had preferred to keep his vehicle more in the maniac's style. Karma had respected that. She found nothing worse than someone else trying to change the way you liked to have your car.

At the next fork in the road, Nolo told them to split in two. As Nolo and Kurt went left, Karma went right, Shirako following.

Shirako had done the first thing mandatory when entering a new realm, turned up the bass. It didn't faze him that they were back in Hot Wheel City and it certainly didn't faze him that the place was swarming with drones.

The bass was pumping and the beats were rocking, that was all that mattered. Following Karma deeper in to the city, he was looking forward to what was ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tork looked out around him. He had not for one minute imagined they would end up back at the city, were their final confrontation with the drones had been. Taro had once told Tork all about Hot Wheel City and how it was prior to the last time they were there. Now, it was different again. The tall structures were all desecrated, rumble was littered over the track and looking out at the other tracks, many appeared destroyed.

It almost looked like a battle had taken place, or was taking place, and they had arrived right in the middle of it. He didn't think it involved the Accelerons, but then he didn't have any idea what was going on.

"We're we headed?" Taro asked.

"Where ever the drones are." Tork replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

Taro too was surprised at the condition of the city. He barely remembered what it was like the first time he had been there. Disappointed at the loss of such a great city, Taro knew this race was about getting even, not winning.

"We're getting off," Tork said as the track they were on split again.

Pork Chop continued to follow Wylde and as he lost sight of Monkey and hoped the little guy would catch up quickly.

"These tracks lead in all directions, which one do you think we should take," Wylde heard Pork Chop ask him. Wylde didn't respond, he didn't care which tracks the other drivers took, all he cared about right now was destroying every last drone he could find. Pork Chop grunted to himself when Wylde didn't respond and continued to follow.

As Spine Buster climbed up and around the tracks, Wylde could see several thousand drone vehicles racing around the outer tracks of Hot Wheel City. That's where I'm headed, he thought to himself.

As he continued around the track, he began to descend around a large domed building and from his window; he saw something that made him pull over. Pork Chop noticed Wylde slowing down and doing so pulled up alongside Spine Buster. Getting out he walked over to where Wylde was now standing at the edge of the track.

"Well this is interesting," Pork Chop said as he looked over to watch dozens of drone vehicles making their way from a large domed building to the outer track.

Looking down, Wylde heard sounds coming from within that told him that was where they were manufacturing the drones and their vehicles.

Looking towards the way they were going, Wylde saw the drone's vehicles making their way towards the wide outer track. Looking back the way they had come Wylde had an idea.

"Got anything in your bag of tricks Pork Chop?" Wylde asked.

Pork Chop also watching the scene around him said, "What do you have in mind"?

Wylde gave him a big smile then said; "I think it's time we gave the drones a taste of their own medicine."

Pork Chop nodded as they both made their way back to their cars. Things were going to get very interesting now, Pork Chop thought, and he liked it.

Monkey's decision to go in the opposite direct to the other drivers, may have been rash, but he continued on before he got to scared and changed his mind.

"Monkey," Lani yelled at him but Monkey didn't listen. He headed up to the top of the track then began to make his way down the other side. The track dropped steeply and Monkey leaning back in his seat was beginning to doubt his decision.

Suddenly the track flatted out and Monkey continued along. The track had no turn off so Monkey kept going, relieved there were no drones in sight.

Lani looked back towards the way all the other drivers have gone. Silently cursing, she turned the Nomad around and took off after Monkey.

As she gained on him she again called out to him again, "Monkey."

Monkey heard his name and looked in his rear vision mirror, "Lani, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like? Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Monkey blushed and said, "Thanks Lani."

"So we're we going," she asked. Monkey didn't really know where he was going. He originally wanted to find a way out but he wasn't going to tell Lani that.

"Um, just going this way to … see the sights," he told her unconvincingly.

Lani sighed; this was going to be interesting. As they continued up the track, it began to spiral around the damaged buildings. Lani could see the track through the briefest of gaps between buildings when suddenly she realised the track was about to come to an end.

Lani realizing Monkey was not aware of the danger, she gave him a warning to stop immediately, which he did. Several feet in front of him, the track ended at a hundred foot drop down into the bottom of the city.

As Lani pulled along side of him, Monkey could see the other side off the track thirty feet across from them, looking over a Lani, he sheepishly smiled.

Lani wanted to roll her eyes but didn't, instead asked "Now which way?"

Monkey not liking the idea of jumping the gap decided it would be best to turn around and go back the way the others had gone.

Lani agreed and reversing and turning around, Monkey followed Lani this time back down the track. As they came around the curve Lani called, "We got company Monkey".

Coming to a stop again, Monkey pulled up along side of her.

"Drones" Monkey said seeing them in the distance coming towards them.

"Looks like we're heading over that gap after all," Lani replied.

Once again maneuvering around, they took off back up the track. The drones were still some way behind them but catching up quick.

"We'll need more speed Monkey to make the gap." She told him, once again following.

"Everything all right Lani," Taro asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," she replied before calling out, "Now Monkey, use your Nitrox."

Monkey hit his button, as his car picked up speed coming towards the gap. Gripping the steering wheel, as Rollin' Thunder took the gap, Monkey yelled all the way over until his car hit the track on the other side. He veered left, then right before straighten up. Looking in his rear view mirror saw the Nomad right behind him.

"Great driving Monkey," Lani told out to him.

Without knowing exactly what had happened Pork Chop replied, "Way to go Monkey man."

Monkey smiled, glad to still be alive.

"You did good Monkey," Lani reassured him.

Monkey was pleased with himself and glad of Lani's encouragement. Continuing back down the track, with no drones following, Monkey began to focus of the environment around him. He knew things were serious this time, and with Lani there, he had to get it together.

"The track splits up ahead Lani." Monkey told her as he saw what was ahead of them.

"We'll stay together, that way we have each other's back."

Monkey was fine with that; he didn't think he would have gotten that far without her.

"Which way should be go?" He asked.

Lani wasn't sure which was going to be the better track to take but she knew either way they had to go somewhere.

"Go right, it can't be that bad right." She joked.

Monkey laughed, knowing it could easily be worse but kept his mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Nolo, with Kurt close behind followed the wide track they were on further down into Hot Wheel City. Smaller tracks branch of but Nolo stuck with the wider track making the decision it was the safest choice in their situation. The lower the track took them, the darker it became and the more debris they had to avoid.

"Don't know how much further we'll get Nolo, the destruction down here is intense."

"I'm thinking the same. We'll keep on this track until we have to get off." Nolo didn't know how far down they would get but he'd take them down as far as he could, if only to see what was down there.

Several more miles the track opened out onto the flat streets of the city. Following the track ahead another mile before coming to a stop, Kurt pulled up alongside. Both men get out and coming to stand in front of their vehicle look up and around them.

"Looks like the city ends just beyond this rubble." Kurt mentioned.

The sound of drone vehicles could be heard on the track above them, as they both stood silent, listening to the vehicles reseed away from them.

"Do we find a way to get up there?" Kurt asked.

Nolo shook his head and looked back the way they came.

"We could try, but I think we take a look down here, see if we can find a way out."

"Do you get the feeling there is no way out?" Kurt asked looking over a Nolo, who looked back not at all surprised by Kurt's question.

"Well, there's definitely something going on around here and I don't think racing is one of them."

Drone vehicles raced overhead again and as the sound vanished Kurt took one more look around and said, "It was beautiful once." Remembering how it looked when he had been there during the World Race.

"Maybe it can be again." Nolo replied.

"Not until the drones have been destroyed, it won't." Kurt said bitterly.

"Then it's about time we did something about it."

Nolo gave Kurt a smirk and nodding Kurt turned and got back into Sling Shot. Nolo took one last look at the ruined city then returned to Synkro. Both men maneuvered their vehicles around, heading back a short way, until they came to a street they could turn down.

They drove slowly along the streets. When coming to intersections they paused to see which way was clear to travel down. Constantly the sounds of vehicles on the track above them could be heard. At some point vehicles other than the drones could be heard racing above then, and both Kurt and Nolo wondered who it might be.

They were moving relatively well, following the upper track from beneath, hoping to find a track that might lead them up to it themselves, when from above two drone vehicles came flying over the edge to landing several hundred meters directly in front of Kurt. Nolo, seeing them first backed off but Kurt hit the brakes and cursed as they just missed him.

Both drone vehicles took off and Kurt picked up speed to follow. Coming up close behind the drone vehicle he was about to ram it when the vehicle shimmered and changed into Carbide. Then the car disappeared leaving only the first drone on the track in front of him.

"Silencerz, here," said Nolo stunned.

"It would seem so," replied Kurt as he charged towards the drone vehicles only to watch it explode only meters away. Veering away from the explosion, Kurt followed by Nolo, made a quick turn into another street.

"Should we try finding it?" Nolo asked.

"We could try following, but I can't see where the car has gone, can you?"

Nolo laugh, "No, so now where?"

"I think it's time we spilt up," Kurt told him.

Nolo agreed, they weren't in any real danger on the lower streets, the action all seemed to be taking place above them. And with knowing the Silencerz were now there, Nolo felt a little reassured with all the drone that were about. At the next intersection, they spilt up.

Nolo went right and continued to follow the streets looking for a way up. The streets followed a grid pattern, but because of the debris over many of the streets, there was constant back tracking until Nolo was sure he was completely lost. When he turned down the next street, it was blocked but beyond the rubble, he could see a track heading back up, different to the one they had come down on. Deciding to try and find a way to that track, Nolo reversed back down the street and made his way around the buildings. Several back tracking, Nolo finally turned down a street that would lead him up and out of the lower city.

Taking off towards the ramp he broke suddenly as two Silencerz, one he had just seem, appeared before him. Watching the two vehicles in front of him, Nolo was not sure what to expect, when one of the drivers got out and began to walk towards him.

Kurt had gone left and almost immediately game to a ramp that would take him back up into the city. He didn't know where he was headed as he continued up the ramp. Once again, Kurt staying on the wider track, ignoring the smaller ones that branched off. As he neared the top, he suddenly realized he had now picked up several drone vehicles behind him. Flooring the accelerator pedal, he took off, hoping to lose the drone behind him.

Karma and Shirako continued following the track they were on for some time.

Taking extra care to look at her surroundings, Karma surveyed everything looking for anything that would indicate a direction they should be following.

As she looked back at Shirako in her rear view mirror, something off to the side caught her eye. A thin narrow track had aroused her curiosity. Easily missed, it was shrouded in darkness but for a soft green glow that radiated beneath it. Keeping the track in her peripheral vision, she began following tracks that would lead her closer to it.

Shirako, following close behind, moved his head to his beats trusting Karma to guide them through the maze of tracks. He spied drone car on other tracks around them from time to time but they had not come across any, other than the ones seen when they first arrived. When Karma veered off the track, Shirako didn't hesitate to follow. The narrow track had nothing that illuminated it like the other tracks around them, and Shirako was amazed Karma had even spotted it.

Karma, having found the way onto the darkened track, began following the spiral incline into the city. Her headlights on, were only illuminating the sections of the track immediately in front of her, as the turns became tighter.

"Man, this is a real head spin," Shirako said as he kept the wheel hard right, as Bassline went around in circles, further down into the city.

The track continued its spiral decline. The closer they got to the bottom of the city, the more Karma backed off, unsure where the track would open out too. But it didn't open to anywhere, as the track entered a tunnel and the track continued its down would climb.

"Man, this is a head tripper." Shirako commented again about the track.

Karma slowed down yet again. They had come so far and the thought of getting to the bottom, only to go back up again, was not something she hoped they would have to do. She had no idea what they were heading into and she didn't want to be flying of the end of the track into something unknown.

Before long, the curves of the track began arch wider and Karma sensed they were almost at the end. When the track finally flattened out and there appeared to be an end to the tunnel, Karma said, "Looks like we're about to find out where this leads too."

As they exited the tunnel, Karma brought Chicane to a stop, Shirako pulling up alongside. They could not believe what was in front of them and turning down his music Shirako said amazed. "No way."

There in front of them, hundred of thousands of drones and drone vehicles stood lined up for miles and miles buried deep under Hot Wheel City.

"It must be as big a Hot Wheel City itself." Karma said.

The situation was not a good one, but as they sat with their vehicles idling, there was no movement from the drones immediately in front of them. Turning Chicane off, Karma slowly got out and tentatively made her was over to the closest drone. Shirako remained inside Bassline engine running.

Reaching the large drone, Karma looked up to it. There were no lights anywhere to indicate it was operational. She then knocked on its chest plate with her knuckles; there was no respond. She walked back to Shirako, who was now standing beside Bassline. "They're not operational."

Shirako nodded his head, looking at the drone, "Should we do something about them," he asked her.

"Like what. We could blow them up but then the entire city might fall."

"We could go for a drive, do a little damage," Shirako suggested with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr Tezla was amazed at they had returned to Hot Wheel City. But what surprised him the most was the state the city was now in. It was obvious there was some sort of battle taking place, only he didn't know with who. The drones were there are involved but were they fighting with the Acclerons. There had been no sign of them being there that Tezla had seem but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Tezla maneuvered around debris ignoring the other tracks leading off the one he was following. As he neared the outer tracks he pulled over, when he discovered the drones coming from out a large domed building. That had to be where they were manufacturing them, he thought. Somehow, he had to destroy the building if they were to have any chance getting out alive.

Getting out of Nitrium, Tezla walked over to the side of the track, and looked at the direction the drones were taking from the building. With Nitrium he might be able to use the vehicles stealth mode to get inside the building and try to put a stop to it, but first he would need to find a way down to the entrance.

Suddenly, above him, something caught his eye and looking up and over he noticed a shimmer that made him think of the Silencerz. He shook his head and looking again, he saw nothing. Unsure what to think he got back into Nitrium and took off.

Deciding what ever it was he thought he saw would have to wait, as he took off towards the manufacturing building. He drove along the track looking for a way down, when he saw Wylde and Pork Chop heading down a track just to one side of the building. Slowing down and watching both vehicles, he realized they were both thinking the same thing as he was, but he didn't know how they were going to get in without being seem.

When he saw both Maniacs pull over, he realized the track they were on had been destroyed and they could not continue that way towards the entrance. Relieved they had been deterred, he was surprised to see both men getting out and making their way over to the edge to look down at the entrance of the building. When Tezla saw the bag in Pork Chop's had he smiled and knew he didn't need to worry, that both men had everything under control.

Maneuvering Nitrium around, Tezla continue back the way he had come, making his way towards the outer track. Constantly looking for any signs of the other drivers, Tezla pulled out onto the wide outer track, only to discover he had found were the mass of the drone vehicles were. Unable to get off the track, Tezla collided with the drone vehicles, forcing those around him from the track. Accelerating, he forced his way through the drones searching for a way off. From a distance behind there was a loud explosion and looking in his mirrors he could see a large cloud of smoke drifting over the outer track behind him.

Suddenly, there was a tremor on the track and it wasn't until it was almost upon him, did he realize the track was falling away beneath them. He pushed Nitrium hard but there was nowhere he could turn off to avoid the destruction of the track. As the track gave way and Nitrium began to drop, Tezla did the only thing he could do; he pushed the EDR and with a flash both Dr Tezla and Nitrium returned to the base.

Nitrium landed heavily on the floor, engine still running. Looking up towards the wheel of power the portal was still open. It was as Tezla had expected.

Without hesitation, he made his way back onto the ramp and once again through the portal.

This time he decided his destination was the center of the city, and the building where the wheel of power had been taken by the Silencerz. He didn't know what he would find there, if anything, but he was curious to see where the wheel had been stored. Proceeding with caution this time, Tezla used Nitrium's cloaking device to avoid any drones he saw.

When he came to the tower described to him by Kurt, Tezla began drive the track around it, until it opened out to a large platform. Against the wall, a large gap no wider than two men, led to a small room. He removed his helmet, placed it on the passenger seat, then getting out Tezla looked around. The driving suit he wore had been designed to incorporate supports to assist him with moving. His body was healing slowly and the additional support was still required. He still couldn't move with any great speed and if the situation he was heading into became dangerous, he'd be hard pressed to get out fast.

Not seeing anything thing that indicated any kind of danger, Tezla made his way towards the entrance and entered the room. He was in his assumption, the room would be empty. There was nothing there that gave any indication a wheel of power was ever there. Leaving the room, he made his way back to Nitrium and as he was about to get in, something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Looking across the large platform he was on a sudden shimmer appeared in front of him and then Iridium.

Tezla stared; he should have known the Silencerz would be there. He waited beside his car, watching Iridium as the door opened and the driver got out. Telza was even more surprised. The Silencerz had never made contact with Tezla after they had stolen his work. Given they had been able to use his technology and advance it beyond Tezla's capability, only angered Tezla.

Now the driver of Iridium was walking towards him and Telza was not sure what to make of it. When the driver was ten feet away he stopped and removed his helmet, shocking Telza at who he was.

"Major Wheeler." Tezla murmured, unable to believe who the man was in front of him.

"Hello, Dr Telza, we meet again."

Tezla was lost for words and before he could think to ask about why he was there, he asked instead, "Vert?"

"He's safe, we have him."

"You have him, I thought maybe …"

"He was with the Acclerons, no he has been with us all this time."

Tezla suddenly thought of the Teku and how worried they were for Vert this whole time. "You didn't think to let his team know he was alright."

"He doesn't need them now. But I'm not here to discuss Vert. We would like to talk to you and I've been asked to escort you back to our base."

"Why?" Tezla asked, as he felt conflicted about the desire to see the Silencerz base and staying in Hot Wheel City with the other drivers. He didn't want to abandon them, but the opportunity to go was too good to refuse.

"Why have things that need to be discuss for the future of the realms and the Accelerons."

Tezla looked out toward the city, if going meant bring life back to Hot Wheel City and getting him one step closer to meeting the Accelerons, then he was no going to say no.

"Very well, I'll follow you."

Major Wheeler nodded, and replacing his helmet, returned to Iridium.


	8. Chapter 8

Tork traveled down deep into the city with Taro close him.

The track they followed began to narrow and flattening out as they came to the bottom of Hot Wheel City. The tall buildings stood close together with tracks cross crossing between them. Both drivers could hear the sounds of other vehicles around them but they saw no one.

They turned along several tracks before Tork came across one that appeared clear and debris free from those they had been following.

"Looks like this road has been cleared for a reason." Tork mentioned to Taro. Pulling out and alongside of Hollowback, Taro looked at the track in question.

"Which way." Taro asked.

Windows down, Tork listened. "There are sounds from the left, we should check it out."

Tork turned left and Taro followed, as he led them down the track. As they followed the track, before them loomed a large building that continued to dominate the horizon. As they approached closer to the building, the texture of the high glass, black walls became more distinct. Not sure what it was they were heading towards, Taro soon noticed an opening at the bottom of the building and lined up in front of it, drones.

"We've got company incoming." Taro said, as he viewed drone coming in fast from behind them.

"Many?" Tork asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," he replied.

"There's an entrance to a building ahead, a dozen drones blocking the way in. Don't see anymore, but there is nowhere else for us to go. We're going to have to fight our way out."

The drones in front of the building had now notice the two Maniacs approaching and several had started in their direction. Beyond them Tork could make out what appeared to be a tunnel through the building and thinking it possibly the going way to break through he told Taro, "There's an entrance of some kind beyond the drones in front of us, if we can get past them, it might be a way out of here."

"Then we focus of the drones in front of us." Taro replied, ignoring the drones now following him, as he activated the metal blow at the front of Rivited. So far they had not fired at him and he suspected they were herding both Maniacs closer to the drones in front of them to trap them before attacking.

Tork floored it as the half dozen drone came at him.

"Taro, switch." Tork called out and he veered right as Taro overtook him. As the drones came upon them Taro rammed Rivited through them, as they flew through the air crashing and exploding into the buildings around them. The drone behind them, realizing too late what they had done, opened fire on them. Crashing through the remainder of the drones, Tork slip streamed behind Rivited, avoiding to drones crashing around them.

"Head for the entrance," he told Taro but as they came closer to the building a drone vehicle shot out from the side and crashed into Hollowback, sending Tork across the track and into the side of one of the buildings. Coming to a stop Tork looked over at the drone vehicle as the front of it got brighter, ready to fire.

Taro seeing Tork in trouble brought Rivited to a stop, taking the other drone vehicles around him by surprise. Slamming the gear into reverse, he looked over the bad of the seat as he reversed into the drone pinning Tork to the building. The impact set the drone vehicle to explode as both Taro and Tork both crouched in their seats, shielding their eyes from the blast.

"Let's go." Tork told Taro, as both driver took off towards the entrance.

Tork was once again leading and coming up to the remainder of the drone guarding the entrance he said "I don't think so.

Reaching over to his glove box and opened it, Tork took out a grenade he had 'borrowed' from Pork Chop. As he neared the drone, none of which had moved from the entrance, he braked, gripped the steering wheel, and turned hard left. As Hollowback began to turn, Tork launched the grenade out the window to land between the two drone vehicle directly in front of the entrance. Maneuvering Hollowback around and pulling in behind Taro as the grenade exploded, blowing the drone vehicles away from the entrance. Rivited plowed through the explosion, clearing the way for both Maniacs, as they entered through the entrance and tunnel beyond.

The tunnel was short opening out into a large domed building.

"I know this place." Taro said as both drivers came to a stop alongside each other.

"Really." Tork asked looking around him. The enormous structure was black with illuminated green lighting running around the walls in rings. The building was deserted, and Tork thought it strange the drones would be guarding a vacant building.

"In the Water Realm, I came in here attached to the drones; this was where they had their portal to the realms."

At the far end, a large ramp led up and out of the building. Taro drove toward the ramp the drones used to go through the portal. Looking up towards the top of the ramp, he saw the Wheel of Power was open.

"Interesting," Taro said to himself but before he could investigate, the sounds of explosions close by interrupted his thoughts.

"Sound like we might have company." Tork told him. Taro turned Rivited around to be looking at Hollowback, when he saw a large cloud of duct coming from the entrance they had just come from.

"No going back the way we came," he said.

"Then we should find another way out." Tork said as he took off around the perimeter of the building. He didn't find another ramp or track to get them out but he did come across a single door, which he informed Taro off and waited for him to join him.

As Taro pulled up, both head light of their vehicles highlighting the door, Tork took the initiative and climbing out of Hollowback, walked towards the door. There was no handle to open the door and pushing against it, the door did not bunged. Tork turned and shrugged towards Taro. Walking away and back to his vehicle Taro revved his engine before launching his car at the door. The plow rammed the door and surrounding wall, shattering the door from the wall. Reversing back, he too got out of his vehicle and walked over to the door behind Tork.

Taking one side of the broken door, Tork ripped it from the wall. Throwing the door to one side, he and Taro walked into a large room, confronted by four drones staring at them.

"This is interesting." Taro said as Tork didn't give the drones a chance to react first as he made across the room the one closest to him. Slamming the first drone into the far wall, and before the second could respond, Tork smashed him down also.

The third drone ran towards Tork, but Tork was already charging towards him and bending low and leading with his right shoulder, rammed into the oncoming drone. Crashing into each other and the drone fell back as Tork rolled on top of him and over. Taking hold of its head, Tork ripped it off as he rolled over and away from the drone.

Taro made for the last drone surrounded by several consoles. The drone braced itself for battle as it watched Taro approach. Coming around the consoles Taro stood for a moment watching the drone before he charged in. The drone came at Taro, his arm raised to attack Taro. Taro ducked and drawing his arm back smashed the joint under the drones shoulder. Staggering to one side, Taro took advantage of the situation and lifting his leg, kicked out at the drone. The drone buckled over slightly, as he brought his other arm up to grab Taro. But Taro was one step ahead and he clinching both fists together and smashed them down hard on the drone head, severing it from its body.

The drone crumbled to the floor and Taro stepped over it to look at the consoles around him.

"Hey Tork." Taro said indicating toward the consoles in front of him. Tork watched over the drone at his feet and coming to stand beside Taro looked at the screen in front of them.

"They've been tracking us." Taro said. The dozens of small screens in front of them, showed the location of all the Metal Maniacs and Teku within the city, as well as other locations.

"Not for long." Tork replied before heading back out the room. At his vehicle, he removed the four remaining grenades from Hollowback before returning to Taro.

"Pork Chop." Taro asked looking at the grenades.

"Pork Chop." Tork replied with a large grin.

Tork placed three over the consoles, then making his way towards to door, watched Taro leave the room before launching the last grenade into the room. He sprinted out the door and towards Hollowback as the room exploded. Flying over the bonnet of Hollowback, Tork picked himself up and getting into his vehicle, started the engine. Reversing back away from the smoke and flames in front of him, he followed Taro away from the destruction of the building and towards the ramp leading up to the wheel of power.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in their vehicles, Wylde led Pork Chop a little further around the track, following the top of the domed building. When he thought, they had gone far enough he pulled over, Pork Chop pulling up behind him.

Taking the bag from the passenger seat, Pork Chop climbed out of Jack Hammer and made his way over to Wylde, now standing on the edge of the track again.

"This looks like a good place." He told Pork Chop.

Looking over the edge, they were closer to the opening to the domed building, at a perfect height to lob grenade at the entrance. They had not yet been spotted and Wylde wasn't going to waste any more time that necessary. Looking over the side of the track Pork Chop said, "This is going to be fun."

Wylde smiled and replied, "Hand over what you got in your bag of tricks Pork Chop"?

Pork Chop snickered as he carefully placed the black bag on the ground beside his feet and kneeling down, opened it. Reaching inside he handed up two grenades to Wylde. Taking then, Wylde looked at them and said, "Custom made."

"What else was there to do while we were waiting for the portals to open again?" Pork Chop stood, clutching several grenades to his chest.

"Let's get this party started." Wylde said, as they moved to the edge of the track preparing themselves to attack.

"Nothing like blowing up something, hey Pork Chop."

Pork Chop gave a loud laugh as he pressed the detonator button on the top of one of the grenades and tossed it over the edge towards the entrance below.

The grenade missed its mark, hitting the domed building, just above the entrance, but it did enough damage to force the drones coming from the building to come to a sudden stop. Both Wylde and Pork Chop continued throwing the grenades, yelling curses at the drones as they did so. When the track they were standing on suddenly lurched, both Maniacs staggered and took several steps back from the edge.

Looking around, Wylde saw further down the track towards the entrance, the track slowly beginning to crumble.

"Time to get out of here." Wylde hit Pork Chop on his arm and pointed down towards the collapsing track.

Pork Chop threw the last of his grenades, grabbed his bag and ran back to Jack Hammer. Both vehicles, maneuvered back towards the direction they had come, accelerated long the track, outracing the destruction behind them.

Not sure if they continued to follow the track back the way they had come, it would still be safe, Wylde turned down the first track that deviated from the one they were on.

Pork Chop followed, as the they began to climb further above the city.

"Pork Chop you see that?" Wylde asked. To his left he could see thousands of drones, presumably the ones coming from the domed building they had just destroyed, on a large, wide track.

Pork Chop saw the drones racing around the track, and laughing said, "What are we waiting for."

Wylde accelerated down the track, following it, while looking for a way onto the other track with the drones. There didn't seem to be anyway of reaching the track, when Wylde saw an off ramp from the other track to the track they were on.

"Looks like we're heading in to traffic." Wylde said as he made for the ramp.

Pork Chop let out another laugh as he activated the plow at the front of Jack Hammer. Spine Buster too was now ready to force its way through the oncoming drones, and as Wylde took the ramp up, only then did the drones notice their arrival.

Several drones veered off down the ramp towards the Maniacs but they were no match as Wylde collided with them, forcing them one by one from the ramp.

Pulling out on to the track, drones veered around him trying to avoid the any impact. Pork Chop force his way along side of Wylde as they both smashed their way through.

Taking a grenade from his bag, Pork Chop tossed it out his window, to the drones now attempting to get to them from behind.

The explosion sent the track trembling and Pork Chop realized too soon blowing up the track they were on might not have been a good idea.

"Time to get off Wylde?" Pork Chop told him.

"You think." Wylde replied as he searched once again for anything exit.

Forcing his way to the right hand side of the track, the exit come on him too fast to warn Pork Chop, as he pulled off away from the fight.

"You're on your own now Pork Chop, steer right and take the next exit you come to." Wylde told him as he followed the track he was one further down into the city.

"Got it." Pork Chop replied as he made to the right side of the track, almost immediately coming to an exit. Pulling off, he followed the track as it led further into the city. He saw no drone following and had no idea what direction Wylde had gone.

Continuing forward, Pork Chop decided it was time to find Monkey and see how he was getting on. If Monkey had come up against anything they had just done then the poor little fellow would be near scared to death.

The track Wylde followed dropped further in to the city, and at the same time began to get wider. When he had finally come out to the lower streets he came to a stop and listened. Somewhere nearby he could hear the sound of vehicles and concluded they had to be drones. There sound like too many of them to be anything else.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take them on his own but his anger was still with him, and with putting too much thought into it, he took off toward them. He past several cross roads before seeing the drones several streets over in front of him. With no real plan, he accelerated and made his way straight to the intersection. As he reached them he didn't stop and he rammed his way through the drones in his way.

But Wylde had not taking into account the number of drone that were using the road and when Spine Buster smashed into them, the impact from those still coming towards him, pushed Spine Buster up and other several of the drone vehicles. Spine Buster began to turn midair as it landed on a drone vehicle, then being hit by another, and tossed it further over the drones.

Wylde was out of control and when he was about to consider using the EDR, Spine Buster landed back on it wheels, the engine still running. The drones were now on him and putting the engine in gear, Wylde waving his drone'd arm at them and yelled. "Come and get me you worthless piece of junk." He took off, knowing he wasn't going to get far, when suddenly he drove straight into a blinding light and everything went quiet.

Pork Chop wasn't aware of the trouble Wylde was in, as he raced through the city looking for the rest of the drivers.

"Hey Monkey, where you at." Pork Chop asked.

"Lost." Monkey replied.

"Where not lost." Came Lani's reply, "Where near the large tower with the three large peeks still in tacked."

Pork Chop looked out the front windscreen at the surrounding buildings. In the distance, he thought he could make out the building Lani had mentioned.

"I think I see it. I'm coming your way."

"Might not be a good idea." Lani told him. But below Pork Chop could asked why, the piecing scream of Monkey game through the headphones.

"Monkey", Pork Chop called out but there was no reply.

Worried about his little buddy, Pork Chop accelerated toward the tower, hoping he could reach his friend in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Monkey heard Lani's reply to Pork Chop about him joining them not being a good idea and wondered why she would say that, when something caught his eye. Beyond the Nomad to his horror, he saw they were heading straight into a dozen drone vehicles coming from the opposite direct.

He couldn't help but react the way he had, they were heading into trouble and he didn't like it one bit.

"Lani," Monkey called out, but it was too late. The on coming drones began firing at them and the Nomad took the brunt of the fire. The Nomad came to an immediately stop and Monkey slammed on his brake avoiding a collision.

"Lani, you alright." Monkey call out, worried something bad had happened to her.

'Go Monkey, go before they get you."

"I'm not leaving you Lani. Can you get the Nomad started?" he told her.

The sound of the Nomad turning over and then idling erratically told Monkey there was no way Lani was going to get far. The oncoming drones fired again, but this time Monkey was mad, and activating the plow on the front of Rollin' Thunder he took off towards them.

He yelled all the way up the track as he smashed into several of the drone, forcing them from the track. Coming to a stop and putting Rollin' Thunder into reverse, he chased the remainder of the drone back down the track. He could see the Nomad, still stationary on the track and accelerating faster he did his best to get back to Lani. But as the first of the drones vehicles approached her, they rammed into her pushing her closer to the edge.

Lani, had made ever attempt to get the Nomad into gear but it was jammed, and as the drone hit her, she was almost sure she would be sent over the side of the track. When the Nomad came to a stop at the edge of the track, Lani looked out her window at the city below. Only several feet below her was another track, free from any drones. Activating her thrusters beneath the Nomad they fired up and Lani realized she could get herself on the track below.

"Monkey," Lani called out, "We can jump from here to the track below, it's not that far down."

Monkey had reached Lani, still in reverse as he rammed the drones that had stopped, waiting for him. The impact shunted Monkey in his seat and trying to put the gear in first, one of the drones fired close range at him. Rollin' Thunder flew up through the air and landed on the opposite side of the track to Lani. Knowing he was too far to escape he bravely said, "You go Lani."

"No Monkey, you can make it, just try." Lani called.

Monkey put Rollin' Thunder back into gear and made an attempt to reach Lani, but the several of the drone had now surrounded him, there lasers ready to be fired. rushed forward ramming the nearest drones but then Rollin' Thunder was suddenly blasted and came to a stop.

"Go," Monkey yelled at her as he saw another drone vehicle slowly pushing her off the edge.

"But Monkey," she called but there is no more time and she had to act. Activating the boost, the jump jets fired pushing the Nomad up above the drone vehicle and the track. Maneuvering the Nomad as be she could, she was able to get it onto the track below, but the force in landing brought the Nomad to a stop.

Monkey looked around him, trying to work out a way her could get past the drones but more were arriving and he knew he was in serious trouble. Coming forward, Monkey had nowhere to go as the drone vehicles slowly began to push Rollin' Thunder over the edge. Only then did Monkey begin to yell as he tried desperately to force Rollin' Thunder forward.

Looking above Lani can hear the drone vehicles above and from under the tack she could slowly see the back of Rollin' Thunder as it rock back and forth over the edge of the track. Continually turning the ignition, Lani begged it to start. "Come on," she murmured. When the engine started, she attempted to put the gear into first and it went. Realizing she was now able to drive again she looked back at the trouble Monkey was in, and taking off Lani desperately searched for a way back to save him.

Monkey wasn't liking the idea of being pushed over the edge of the track but there was nothing he could do about it. When he thought he was done for, one of the drone vehicles suddenly exploded. Confused, Monkey tried desperately to drive his car back onto the track but Rollin' Thunder was stuck and continued rocking back and forth.

"I'm coming Monkey man." Monkey heard Pork Chop over his radio. All around him the drones are being attacked but neither him nor the drones know by whom or what. Monkey watched as the drones begin firing randomly around trying to stop what ever it was that was destroying them one by one, but nothing seemed to be working.

Then Pork Chop arrived ramming several drones and Monkey felt relief wash over him. But they were still not out of trouble.

"Hang in there Monkey man." Pork Chop tell him.

"Hurry up Pork Chop I don't think I can hold it much longer."

Pork Chop drove over to Monkey and used his grabbling hook at the front of Jack Hammer he secured Rollin' Thunder. The hook pieced the front of Monkeys car almost forcing it back over the track. Monkey held onto the stirring wheel, climbing almost over it to get out of the vehicle. Pork Chop put Jack Hammer into reverse and began pulling Monkey away from the side.

All around then drone vehicles were being blown apart and Pork Chop could do nothing to avoid them. Several tried hampering Pork Chops efforts to help Monkey, while others were trying to reach Monkey and finish pushing him over the edge. And still more drones arrived.

As Pork Chop continued the reverse, Jack Hammer started straining under the pressure of trying to help Monkey, while being battering by drones; then suddenly everything went quiet.

Pork Chop gave the pedal one last push and Rollin' Thunder finally came back onto the track with a thud.

Monkey still holding his steering wheel looked up at Pork Chop as he said, "You ok Monkey man."

"Man, am I happy to see you Pork Chop. Can we go home now?"

Pork Chop roared with laughter, "Monkey you have your EDR remember, you can leave anytime you like."

Monkey looked at the EDR button and then began to shakily laugh, "Oh yeah, that's right," he said.

Pork laughed louder, them with their attention distracted; one of the drone vehicles launched itself straight into Rollin' Thunder driving it and Monkey straight over the edge.

"Monkey." Pork Chop yelled as he jumped out of Jack Hammer and ran over to the edge and looked down. He saw the drone vehicle explode several hundred feet below but there is no sign of Rollin' Thunder.

Pork Chop nodded his head, got into Jack Hammer and took off down the other side of the track. But more drones were coming his way and angry at the sight of them, he made straight for them.

"This is for the Maniacs," he yelled as was almost upon them. But before he could get close enough to do damage, Jack Hammer take a hit by a laser shot from one of the drones and gets thrown up into the air.

Pork chop tried controlling Jack Hammer but realized he was no longer on the track but falling rapidly down toward the bottom of the city. Thinking quickly Pork Chop pushed his EDR.


	11. Chapter 11

Nolo stared as the Silencerz walked over towards him and not sure about what was going on slowly got out of Synkro but stayed close.

As he neared, the Silencerz removed his helmet and Nolo was stunned to see Vert.

"Man am I glad to see you Nolo." Vert said greeting Nolo with a firm hand shake and a broad grin.

"Vert, what happened to you?" Nolo said in utter surprise.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vert replied

"There'll be plenty of time when we get out of here."

"Is everyone here?" Vert asked.

"Yeah. Including Tezla and Lani. "Nolo told him.

"Lani, really."

The other Silencerz behind them moved forward slightly catching Nolo's attention. Vert turned, then looking back at Nolo said. "I gotta get going Nolo."

"Man you're not one of them now; you're Teku, one of us."

Vert shrugged his shoulders, "This is more important Nolo but I promise I'll explain as soon as I can." Vert slapped Nolo on the arm then turned and got back into his Silencerz vehicle.

Nolo watched as both cars disappear, then getting back into Synkro he made his way back through the tracks, confused and angry.

Kurt had no luck trying to find the Silencerz and realizing it would be impossible, he decided to make his way back into the city. As he went along, he saw drones everywhere on the tracks surrounding him. Racing with little regard to safety Kurt took the corners hard and always tried keeping one step ahead of the drones. He thought himself doing well, when he turned the next corner and came upon hundreds of drones standing in formation in front of him.

Slamming the brakes Sling Shot slid out of control hitting the drones and knocking them over like skittles. Deep among them, they charged towards Sling Shot, all grabbing for parts of the vehicle and attempting to tear it apart. Kurt desperately tried driving out of the dense pack surrounding him but they swarmed all over and he couldn't see anything. Activating the jump jets, Kurt propelled Sling Shot up into the air, the action taking the drones by surprise. As Sling Shot came back down onto the track, Kurt accelerated and pushed his way out away from the drones.

Looking back Kurt saw the drones running after him, then several vehicles took off towards him. Driving hard, he took the first turn away from the drones. Looking back in his rear view mirror he saw the drone vehicles coming up fast behind. When his eyes came back to the front he was stunned by a blinding light, which suddenly surrounded him.

Karma looked over to Shirako, whose face was almost comical. The big grin he wore talk Karma he was going to be up to no good in a very short time, and honestly Karma though the same of herself. Turning back towards the hundreds of thousands of drones before them she said, "It won't hurt to do a little damage."

Shirako only nodded his head as he raised his hand a using the controls on his wristband, cranked up the music in Bassline. Karma shook her head, laughing to herself, as they both returned to the vehicles. Not waiting for Shirako, Karma drove forward straight into the nearest drones. They toppled around her, forming a chain reaction as the lines of drones fell.

Bassline and Chicane drove erratically through the underground storage facility destroying as many of the inactive drones they could.

Karma smiled, she was actually having fun, and she laughed every time she caught sight of Bassline toppling the drones like dominoes. She thought how much fun the Maniacs would have there with them and she thought of Taro and wondered if he was doing all right.

Shirako drove Bassline erratically down the rows of silent drones. Swerving from side to side, Shirako made no effort to miss any of them. After a while, a wonderful idea came to him and he stopped Bassline and looked around him. Donuts – Shirako started turning Bassline around in circles as drones flew through the air every time he hit one.

Coming to a stop, he saw a line of drones directly in front of him. Now he was deep in the center of the storage facility and still the lines of drones was endless. Grinning and nodding to the beat of the music, Shirako drove Bassline up to the drone in front of him, then slowly began to push the drone over. As the drone began to fall it began a domino effect with the rest of the drones behind it. The sight cheered Shirako cheered on as he reversed and moved towards the next row of drones.

Karma had paused during her rampage, and taking stock of the situation, heard a loud noise coming from above them. Listening carefully she asked Shirako, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Shirako replied.

Karma listened again, unsure if what she had heard, when she began to see small pieces of the ceiling falling front above them.

"Shirako." Karma called, but before she could say anything more the entire ceiling gave way. Immediately, she instigated the new technology she had taken from Nitrium, and pushing the button Chicane vanished and reappeared on a track above the city.

"Shirako." Karma called again, but there was no answer.

"Everything all right Karma?" Nolo asked over the headphones.

Karma sat in disbelief, she had seem the entire ceiling collapse the moment she had disappeared. There was no way Shirako would have had time to get out.

"Karma." Taro asked this time.

"I'm all right, not sure about Shirako."

"He has his EDR, he would have used it if he was in trouble." Nolo reassured her. But she couldn't find the strength to tell them Shirako was suddenly buried under a thousand ton of rubble and may not have had time to push the button. There was no way of knowing if he survived or not until they had returned to base.

Never having had to deal with such emotions, Karma tried hard to focus on what she should do net. With only the three Teku now still in the race, Karma knew she had to somehow help Nolo and Kurt. She hadn't worked the last twelve months modifying her vehicle, to not use it to their advantage.

"Nolo, where are you?" she asked.

"Coming back up from the bottom. I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough. I think it's time to get out."

"The race isn't over yet." Came Wylde's voice.

"What race, its nothing but a battle here. I'm with Nolo, we need to regroup. What do you think Dr. Tezla?" Kurt asked.

When there was no reply Nolo said, "Well there's your answer."

Karma never had time to reply as a blinding light appeared before her and engulfing her car, she vanished from the track.


	12. Chapter 12

Lani continues along the track she is on but Nomad is not running as well now. When she realizes Pork Chop is now with Monkey, she is relieved he has his friends there to help him. IN the end, she wasn't much help at all. Ultimately leading Monkey into danger in the first place. Without knowing were the other drivers where Lani was beginning to realize her place wasn't on the track but in the control room.

Had she remained there in the first place she could have been able to guide the other drivers better thought the city. As it was, no one knew where the other was and with the drones outnumbering them, it was only a matter of time before they all got caught by them.

Fearing what might happen to her if she did get caught, she didn't want to end up like Wylde. With the Nomad essentially damaged and not running smoothly, Lani made the only choice left to her, pushing her EDR button Lani returned to the base.

Driving the Nomad back down to their garage, she quickly made her way back up to control room hoping she was not too late to help the other drives.

Shirako hadn't heard what Karma had said, but the sight of the ceiling fragments falling and the sudden calling out by Karma told him he was in trouble. Without even knowing what was happening Shirako had hit the EDR button and returned to base. Bassline hit the ground with a thump and Shirako then drove himself back to their Teku garage. Climbing out, Shirako inspected Bassline for any damage. Panels were scratched and dented but nothing he knew he couldn't fix. Leaving Bassline there, Shirako made his way back up to the control room to see if any of other had arrived back.

The conversation with the Teku to leave made sense. They had not been prepared for what they found in the city, and staying any longer was suicide. But he was reluctant to leave just yet. As he followed the abandoned track, he thought about his encounter with Vert. All that time they had worried about what had happened to him and he had been with the Silencerz.

Nolo wasn't if he should be mad that Vert made no effort to contact them or glad that he was all right. Nolo shook his head, then coming up to a rise in the track, he encountered over a dozen drones. Slamming on the brakes Nolo put Synkro in reverse and was ready to get out of there when suddenly they were behind him as well.

Cursing to himself, he looked around to see if there was a way out but there was none. Deciding it was definitely the time to get out of there, Nolo reached over to push the EDR button, when the drones behind him exploded in all directions.

Nolo, seeing the way clear, put Synkro into reverse and started back. As he turned Synkro around he saw no sign of the Silencerz but knew they must be nearby. With the drones now behind him, chasing after him Nolo knew there was no escaping them. From hehind, there was a bump at the back of his car, as though another vehicle was forcing him forward. But he couldn't see anything and as the drones vehicles began firing on him, Nolo decided it was time to get out. Reaching for the EDR button he pushed it and then Synkro crashed onto the floor of the base. Nolo climbed out of Synro, removing his helmet and throwing it on the ground.

Directly behind Synkro there was a shimmer in the air and as Nolo looked towards it a Silencerz vehicle appeared, bunted right up against Synkro bumper bar.

Nolo watched in amazement as the driver got out and removing his helmet; it was Vert.

"Vert," Nolo said in astonishment.

Vert walked over and with a huge smile said, "There is nothing as important as the Teku."

Nolo gave Vert as big bear hug.

"Man we missed you. You have to tell us what happened at this time."

"I'll do that, but how about we get to the garage first. I need to hide this vehicle."

Nolo smiled and said, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Jack Hammer came crashing down inside the base and as Pork Chop recovered from the impact he kicked open his door and getting out looked at his car.

The wheels of Jack Hammer were now sitting high under the arch of the panels and his car sat flat on the ground. The suspension crushed under the impact of Jack Hammer falling several hundred feet and slowly from under the car was is leaking a mixture of Nitrox 3 ½ and fuel.

Pork Chop grabbed his bone and bit down on it. There was nothing he could do, and spitting out his bone went and retrieved the extinguisher. After he was satisfied his car was not going to explode, he made his way to the control room. He had noticed movement up there while retrieving the extinguisher, so he knew some of them were back. He hoped Monkey was up there safe, he wanted to know his friend was safe.

Tork followed Taro up the ramp and through the portal. He had no idea where it was going to take them but he trusted Taro, not to worry. But coming through the portal, he landed on similar ramp, leading him into an enormous white hanger that appeared to have suffered from a resent assault. Coming to a stop, confused about where he was and how he got there, Octainium pulled up alongside. Suddenly men in strange clothing began approaching Hollowback and Tork wasn't sure what he should do.

Looking towards Octainium parked next to him, he realized he had been followed through by the Silencerz. Which meant they had to be there while Taro and he had blown up the drones control room.

Suddenly he looked around when he realized Taro was not with him. He had no idea what had happened to him as he had entered the portal before Tork. Knowing he was stuck in where ever it was, he was deciding his next move, when across the hanger he saw Dr. Tezla coming towards him.

The men in strange suits had not come any further as they stood watching Tork. Slowly, Tork opened the door and climbed out.

"What's going on?" He asked as Tezla reached him.

"All in good time Tork. Come, we need to talk."

"Where's Taro?" He asked looking around.

"Not here, did he follow you through." Telza asked.

"No, I followed him though."

Tezla nodded, "I suspect Octainium following you may have been the reason you end up here. Don't worry about Taro, he can look after himself."

Tork wasn't happy with Tezla's response but he knew if he was going to get back to the Maniacs then he was going to have to listen to what Telza had to say.

As Tezla walked back in the direction he had come, Tork called out, "What about Hollowback?" He was reluctant to leave it there.

Tezla looked back and said, "Leave Hollowback, they'll see to it."

Tezla turned and continued and Tork looking around at the strange men then back at Hollowback he said, "It better be alright when I get back."

He then Tork followed Tezla as the Silencerz followed behind Tork.


	13. Chapter 13

Wylde lifted his good arm over his eyes as he bought Spine Buster to a stop. All around him, the bright white light blinded him. Hesitating, Wylde slowly got out of Spine Buster. As he stood next to his car he made an attempt to look around. As the light defused he lowered his arm to realize he was no longer in Hot Wheel City; in fact he had no idea where he was.

Suddenly from in front of him a large round pale blue light appeared. It got larger until a portal opened and an Acceleron appeared. Wylde took a few steps towards the Acceleron, his mouth gaping opening.

"Welcome Mark," the Acceleron said to Wylde as he came to stand several feet in front of him.

Wylde closed his month and trying to appear calm said, "What's going on?"

The Acceleron smiled and Wylde immediately felt as ease. "We have been observing you for a while. You show great skill in your driving but you still have some way to go before you will be able to join the Acceleron's".

Wylde clenched his fists at his side; he didn't care to hear what the Acceleron had to say about him. He didn't really care what anyone had to say. But he couldn't keep his anger, as it faded away and feelings of tranquility took its place.

"Until you find a way to master your strengths and conquer your weaknesses you will not become a true Acceleron but until that time I have this for you to think about."

The Acceleron raised his hand and holding his palm up towards Wylde a small blue light emerged and floated to him. Wylde stared at it, unsure of what was going to happen. He was still confused about why he was there, when the blue light hovered near the tips of the drone fingers. Wylde looked down and watched as the light slowly engulfed the drone'd arm, until it had completely encased it.

Wylde looked up at the Acceleron even more confused, when the Acceleron smiled as him, Wylde cried out in pain. Falling to his knees, he fell forward placing both hands on the ground in front of him. He fought the pain, even more unbareable then when the drone had tortured him. When he thought he could not take it anymore, the pain faded. Panting heavily, he opened his eyes he looked down at both hands. Both hands. Wylde slowly sat back on his heels and raised both hands to his face. Beyond his hands he saw the Acceleron rise above the ground, slowly moving back towards the portal.

"Until we meet again, Mark." He said, and as the blue light embraced him, he disappeared and the light faded until it was gone. Wylde looked at his hand again, the drone'd arm now gone and his arm fully restored. He put his other hand on his shoulder and rotated his arm around in a wide circle. He couldn't believe it.

Some distance beyond the Acceleron portal, another opened. Standing, Wylde returned to Spine Buster and took off towards the exit. As he went through the portal, he found himself coming out back at their base. Bring Spine Buster to a stop he looked around. Jack Hammer was a pile of metal abandoned some distance off and looking out towards the control tower, he could see movement above.

Returning to the Maniacs garage, Wylde was surprised not to see that Taro or Tork had not returned yet. Getting out of Spine Buster, he made his way to the control room.

As Rollin' Thunder fell from the track, Monkey screamed from the top of his lungs. Tearing his hand from the steering wheel, he was just about to push the EDR when suddenly a bright light surrounded Rollin; Thunder and everything stopped.

Slowly Rollin' Thunder was lowered to the ground and Monkey slowly bought his hand away from the EDR saying to himself, "Steady Monkey."

Leaning over the steering wheel, Monkey looked out his front window. Directly in front of him he saw a large round pale blue light. It got larger until it opened and an Acceleron appeared. Monkey, petrified, closed his eyes and muttered to himself, "There's no place like home." Over and over again.

After a moment, he opened one eye and looked out. He then opened the other to see there was now nothing in front of him.

"You have nothing to fear Mitchell, you're quiet safe here."

The Acceleron had moved around to be next to Monkeys door and as he had spoken Monkey near died of fright.

"Un, yeah, so you say." He managed to reply.

"Come Mitchell." The Acceleron raised his hand towards Monkey and Monkey looked at it. Murmuring to himself he reluctantly climbed out of Rollin' Thunder.

Now standing in front of the Acceleron, Monkey fumbled with his hands in front of him stepping from side to side with nervousness.

The Acceleron smiled at him then and said, "You do not think you deserve to be here among us."

Monkey cocked his head to one side and said, "I mess up, like all the time," he hesitated, "and no one likes me, except for Pork Chop. I let everyone down. I shouldn't even be here."

"You are wrong Mitchell. You have many friends and you do not let them down. This you must remember for what I am about to give you is more for you than for what it truly means."

"Wha …", Monkey started to say as he watched the Acceleron raise his hand, palm facing out as a small blue light appeared.

Monkey began to back away fearful of what the Acceleron was doing.

"Whatever it is you want me to have I'm sure I can do without it." Monkey stammered as he walked back into his car.

Suddenly he was engulfed in the blue light and as he looked down he realized his entire appearance was changing. No longer was he wearing his dirty old clothes but clean navy black overalls with the Acceleron symbols down the sides of the arms and legs.

"Hey, this is like what they said Vert was wearing when he disappeared."

Monkey looked at his new clothes. Turning he looked at his reflection in the car window. Somehow Monkey thought he looked taller, at little more handsome even.

Turning back towards the Acceleron he said, "Why, why me, what did I do to deserve this. Surely there are much better drivers than me."

"All in good time Mitchell. Now return to your friends and remember we shall meet again." The Acceleron then rose above the ground and slowly returned to the large blue light behind him. The blue light then closed and he was gone.

Monkey couldn't believe it and jumping in the air he noticed a portal open up some distance away from him. Getting into Rollin' Thunder Monkey took off towards the portal. Thinking he was headed back to the Hot Wheel City, he was surprised to find himself back at their base. Seeing their portal still open above, Monkey decided not to return. Returning to the garage he drove past Jack Hammer, glad to see Pork Chop have made it back safely. Not that he could say the same thing above Jack Hammer. Shaking his head, Monkey knew there was going to be a lot of late nights getting it back up running again. Back in the garage, Monkey found Spine Buster there but no signed of wither Wylde or Pork Chop. Making his way out he headed towards the control room, the smile from ear to ear hard to remove.

Taro brought Rivited to a stop, then suddenly from behind Chicane pulled up alongside of him. Taro and Karma both looked at each other, then both got out of the vehicles.

"Well, this is interesting." Taro said as he walked over to join Karma.

Karma nodded towards Rivited, "Looks like you've been having fun."

Taro looked back at Rivited, the panels heavily dented and shrugged. "A little," he replied. Turning back he said, "I see you didn't find any trouble."

Karma laughed, "Oh I found trouble. I just dealt with it differently".

Taro ran his hand down Karmas arm and stepping closer said quietly, "You'll have to tell me all about it."

Just then, they heard another car and both turning towards the sound saw Sling Shot pull up near them.

"Even more interesting." Taro said.

Kurt got out of Sling Shot and walked over join them. Holding his arms out he said, "What's going on?"

Karma suddenly pointing past Kurt said, "Looks like we're about to find out."

They all turned to watch a blue light form near them. As it got larger, it opened and an Acceleron came out. Coming towards them and all three drivers walked forward to meet half way.

Without a word the Acceleron raised his hand, palm up and a blue light radiated forward, surrounding all three. Taro watched as his appearance change. No longer was he wearing his own clothes but a navy black Acceleracer pants and shirt with symbols down the side of the arm and legs.

"No bad."Karma said looking at Taro. Taro smiled back and said, "Not bad yourself." Karma now wore a white suit, similar to Vert's, with similar symbols on it. Kurt too wore a white suit similar to the other Teku members.

The Acceleron then motioned them to follow him.

"Is he asking what I think he is asking." Kurt said.

"It would appear so." Karma replied.

Taro and Karma looked at each other. Taro saw the eagerness in Karma's eye that told him she was not going to miss the opportunity to learn what the Acceleron knew about racing. Looking towards the Acceleron, who stood watching them, he had done many things in his life, seen a lot of things, and looking back at Karma he held out his hand to her.

"Just another adventure." He told her.

Karma grinned and taking Taro's hand, they made their way towards the Acceleron. Karma knew this was exactly what she wanted and she could not contain her excitement at knowing that Taro was going to be there with her. As they reached the Acceleron he motioned for them to go forward and they did. It was then that Karma realized Kurt was not with them. She stopped and looked back, as did Taro.

Karma could see the uncertainty in Kurt's face; she knew this decision would be the hardest for him with all that he had been through.

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. The Acceleron came forward and said to Kurt. "When we meet again you will not be alone."

With that, the Acceleron turned and made his way back towards Taro and Karma. Kurt watched the blue light close around them and then he was alone. Further down the track a portal opened and looking at all three cars, Kurt got back into Sling Shot and made his way through the portal. As he came through, he found himself back at their base. Returning Sling Shot to the Teku garage, he was pleased to see Nolo and Shirako had also returned. Making his way to the control room, Kurt glanced at the wheel of power, still open, and knowing it should have closed some time ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the base, the remaining drivers were in the control room.

There were plenty of surprises and no one was really sure which on was the biggest.

Lani, relieved to discover Monkey was ok, could not stop staring at him as he shrugged of his encounter with the Accelerons with Pork Chop. He looked different now, more confident, and it made Lani feel insecure around him. Every time Monkey looked her way, he was still the same old Monkey, but now she found it difficult to look at him and see the old Monkey he used to be.

Monkey was more amazed that Wylde had his arm back, then the fact the Accelerons had chosen him. It was becoming a little too much for Monkey and his weariness from everything that had happened was beginning to catch up to him. He looked over at Lani several times. He had sensed her looking at him and he was not sure what to think of it. Being dress as he was, was making him very uncomfortable and he thought perhaps every one might be laughing at him.

Pork Chop was more relieved that Monkey was ok than the fact he had joined the ranks of the Accelerons. This made Monkey feel normal if only for a little while. After listening to Pork Chop retell his adventure Monkey excused himself and made his way over to the window to look at the Wheel of Power. Just then, Lani joined him.

"You look tired Monkey." she said.

He smiled at her and replied, "Yeah, it's been at strange day."

"Well, I think you look great. I can understand why they would want you," she told him.

Monkey blushed then and turning to Lani he said, "You're just as good Lani, you have a chance to join them too."

"No, Monkey," she said with a sad face, "I wont be racing again." With that she turned and left. Monkey watched her move back over to the control panel and seeing the sadness in her face, it made Monkey suddenly feel incredibly lonely.

Wylde and Kurt could not believe what each other had seen when they both came together again. Kurt, relieved Mark was still alive was both surprised and stunned when Mark gave him a big bear hug on arrival to the control room with both arms.

Kurt was speechless but Mark stepping back to look at Kurt was the first to say something, "Man they found you too."

Kurt looked at Mark puzzled, "The Accelerons played me a visit too while I was inside." Mark said with a toss of his head towards the Wheel of Power, "Gave me back my arm but man I didn't think you were good enough for them to see you too."

Kurt became offended by what Mark said until Mark gave him a great big grin. Kurt relaxed and joking back to his brother said, "I'd have gone with them if I'd known they'd fixed you up, instead I'm still here to babysitting you."

Mark hit Kurt playfully on the shoulder then said, "What do you mean go with them?"

"Let's talk to the others, I don't want to be repeating myself," he replied.

They all gathered in the control room, all accept Taro, Tork, Karma and Dr. Tezla.

"I'd have expected them all back by now." Lani said looking back toward the Wheel of Power.

"You won't see Taro and Karma too soon." Kurt said. He went on to relay his meeting with the Acceleron and how Taro and Karma choose to go with them. The other drivers could not believe that they were gone.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Nolo asked.

"I'd guarantee it." Vert told them.

Perhaps the biggest surprise of all was the return of Vert. They spent over an hour listen to Vert explain to them where he had been and what he had been doing.

Looking to Nolo and Kurt he said, "I'm sorry I never contacted you guys but it was impossible. My dad never let me go to far after they had the forth Wheel. They thought that they would need me to reach the Accelerons but from what I've seen here today I think they were wrong."

"That's ok Vert," Nolo said, "It's good to have you back on our side."

"Man, it's good to be back." Vert told them.

So that left Tork and Dr. Tezla. No one saw them at anytime during their time at Hot Wheel City. Taro might have known what happen to Tork but he was now gone.

"Well, lets not just stand around here all day," Pork Chop said, "Let's get back out there and find them.

They all looked toward the Wheel of Power, as the portal to Hot Wheel City was still open.


End file.
